Heartache
by QuitaBug
Summary: Mai is tired of the loneliness in their relationship.


_**A/N:** Mai has graduated high school and is around 21._

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt. I just use the characters to express a figment of my imagination._

_HEARTACHE_

She couldn't take this anymore. There was only so much heartache she could handle before it crushed her self esteem and pushed her to despair, and she would never allow herself to be pushed so low. No matter how much she loved him.

Looking down at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she gently touched it like the precious treasure it was. It felt like just yesterday when he proposed to her. They'd been out at lunch together, when he suddenly popped the question. It hadn't been romantic in the least, but it'd been enough for her that he asked. After all, it wasn't in him to expression any type of affection, let alone in public. She'd thought that the little he showed her would be enough. That she could provide more than enough love in the relationship, but she'd been wrong.

It was one thing for him not to shower her with love and affection. It was another thing for him to ignore her existence. She'd been aware that he occupied most of his time with work before she entered the relationship with him. It'd been a mistake on her part to assume he would make an attempt to spend time with her at least a bit. The loneliness was too much to handle on top of everything else. Giving the ring one last look, she took it off and placed it on his desk. Leaving the office, she headed home to pack her bags.

Though her and Naru shared the apartment, it seemed as though she alone lived there. An hour later, she was zipping up the last of her bags when she heard the front door slam open. Spinning around, she saw Naru standing in the doorway, breathing heavily as if he'd ran all the way here. It was the first time she'd seen him so disorderly. Ignoring him, she grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Or at least tried.

"Move." She said firmly without looking at his face.

"No."

She tried to duck around him and failed. "Move, Naru."

Instead of listening, he grabbed the bags from her hands and tossed them aside. Before she could protest, he grabbed her and pushed her towards the bed. At the foot, he pushed her back onto the bed, landing on top of her. When she began to thrash around, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them securely against the bed while he trapped her legs between his own.

She glared up at him. "Get off of me."

His lips smashed against hers in answer. She continued to struggle against him, refusing to give in. When she opened her mouth to protest, he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, dipping his tongue into her mouth. Almost immediately, her resistance started to weaken as she returned the kiss. Releasing her wrists, one of his hands grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss even more while the other roamed down her side and over her butt to grab her thigh, pushing her up more against his body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him with all her pent up emotion. After a few more minutes, he broke free of her lips to press kisses along her neck. Working down, he undid the buttons on her blouse to reveal her lacy bra. Quickly discarding them both, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, causing her moan and press into him. His hands went to work on unzipping her skirt before tossing his aside along with her soaked panties.

In a matter of seconds, both of them were completely naked as his erection rubbed against her lips. Both of them moaned as he entered her, burying himself to the hip. Wrapping her legs around his waist, they moved at a fast pace, pouring their emotions into the rhythm. Even their kiss was fierce as tongues battled for dominance. The creak of the bed along with their moans and the sound of clapping skin filled the silence of the apartment. She suddenly felt a wonderful sensation run up her body, her vision blurring for a moment as she climaxed. A moment later, Naru stiffened above her before he groaned and his seed spilled into her. Collapsing beside her, both panted as they let the sensations from their climax slowly leave their body.

As she lay there, staring at the ceiling, reality started to sink back in. She would not let the little episode of passion dissuade her. She attempted to roll off the bed but was stopped as an arm closed around her waist and pulled her against his body so that they were facing each other.

He looked down at her with soft eyes. "Don't go."

Her tough demeanor crumbled as she buried her face against his chest. Hot tears running down her face. "I have to. I can't take this anymore."

Hugging her tightly, he pressed his face into her hair. "You can't. I need you." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"It's so hard to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"I do love you." Lifting her chin, he looked down into her eyes. "Give me another chance to show you."

Looking into his eyes, she saw the most emotion in them than she had throughout their entire relationship. Both the love and desperation made her want to cry even more, but in happiness. In that moment, she understood just how much he loved her. He might not show it to her as often as she wanted, but it was there, just hidden behind his usual cold demeanor.

Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Fine, but I want you to propose to me again in a more romantic way."

Her heart fluttered when he gifted her with one of his rare smiles. "Deal."

**A/N: Sorry about the crummy ending. Not very good at them, which is why I have a bunch of stories on my computer I've started, but can't seem to finish without strenuous thinking. ****Hope you liked it. It's my first lemon. (Well, the first I've finished.) Reviews would be much appreciated.!!!**


End file.
